


freshmen

by caribou_cash



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frogs can or cannot party. There is no in between..</p>
            </blockquote>





	freshmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capdfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capdfox/gifts).



 


End file.
